vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Konomi Kurohana
"あなたが誰であっても、結局私と一緒に踊っている、人生のゲームで。''” of whom you are, you are dancing with me in the game of life after all. ''– Konomi Konomi Kurohana is the main character of Darklight Chronicles and a 'secret' antagonist (See Xiara page for more detail) in Vigilance Chronicles. In both franchise's versions, she is a celebrity and viewed as a pop star idol, while playing undercover as the leader of Midnight Flower, one of the most intimidating and infamous of all criminal organizations. In Episode Ex she married with Victor Edwards who is both her rival and lover, they have a daughter named Hibino Kurohana. It is later revealed that her true identity is one of the strongest Deity named "Xiara", or titled 'The Darklight Goddess'. Overview Appearance Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Throughout her life, Konomi's appearance has changed a lot. Originally, she has a long loose cyan hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. After become supernatural, hair color become cyan-purple mixed hair, her left eye become silver that can turns pitch-black with a reddish pupil called Amelia's Eye, and her skin becomes even more pale as if she is already dead. She wears a pitch-black zipped coat with hood attached, black puffy pants and pitch-black boots. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, sealing the power behind it. She also wearing a mask to hides her identity in public scene. In Episode Ex, she also can be seen to wear her casual wear and adopting a fake name to maintain her privacy and avoid suspicion, she wears a black zipped parka and blue denim pants. Just like when she is an idol, she wears contact lens on her left eye. In public scene she also wears a white mouth mask to hide her face. When she was young, she wears cloth resembled her Episode Ex casual wear but different parka color. Konomi never really aged, as her appearance stays at her 20 years old appearance forever. In actuality Konomi is a Deity who were born as human 'Nokohime', but due to the contact with Spirit Realm she becomes supernatural even under the limiting of physical flesh and remember who she truly is. Even reborn as Konomi, after she becomes her true form she also remembering her identity as a Deity again. In the end she able to manifest as human form even in spirit realm as she use this form as her most notable form. In spirit form, she has 2 forms, her human form that she also able to manifest which is her most iconic form, this form looks like her physical form but with slight alteration in attire. And another is her beastly form, the Dragon form. At the end of Episode 7, being able to harness power to materialized in temporal realm using her real self, she abandoned her physical body and donated it to Asaiha, with large amount of energy leftover within her physical, her body can be used to energized the city for eternity. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi is a pale-skinned female ''Troodon ''with blue to indigo plumage. Personality Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi has many personalities due to her experience with various things, she has 4 persona in total. * Normal - She is rather quite and calm in this state, tend to speaks in a quite or cold manner, she is seems emotionless in this persona and is used most of time in formal manner. This is her original persona. * Friendly Talk - She developed this persona because of her development in good relationship with each person, she speech in this gentle and friendly manner when she cheering up people or relax in free time, in this persona she can be viewed as a big sister figure or even a motherly figure in Episode Ex. * Murderous - In some situation of a battle, she showed her more sadistic side of her, range from an insane laughing to a twisted facial expression, she often taunt her opponent with a sinister manner. Many describe her as a psychopath because of this persona, the enjoying of bloodshed and the entertaining of killing is clearly shown. This is consider as her most cruel side. * Seductive - A rare-to-be-seen trait, she hardly show this in public and not enough info is clear to be written, she develop this persona from her life as prostitute. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info As a idol, she is a cheerful, energetic and lively woman who spreads love and and cheers to all of her audiences as she sings her songs during her concert performances. As her real self, she has the same personality as her Darklight Chronicles counterpart. As a quiet and enigmatic person, Konomi holds many untold tales and secrets under her lips. Due to this, many suspect that she has something in her mind more than it appears to be. Weapons and Abilities When Midnight Flower is newly founded, Konomi travels around to search for materials, result is she able to create few swords using arsenal within Midnight Flower technology. Konomi's most notable sword: * Nemesia (ネメシア) - Konomi's signature sword. This sword proved to be unmatched and will pierce any form of armor or defense. * Kaze (風) - It has highest cutting power out of all blades due to a green colored wind-amplified blade that heavily increase it cutting power, she always single wielding it, it is destroyed in final battle of Liberation Arc. She also has one Umbral pistol as her 'pocket' weapon in which she hides it under her coat, she use the gun if it is unnecessary to use her blades, she still have this pistol during and after Episode Ex. In Episode Ex, her new weapon are: * Haruichi (春位置) - Konomi's katana, it is not build by the aid of Midnight Flower and possibly forged by Konomi herself in honor for Rinoka. * Gensei (幻精) - Her real weapon materialized from the Astral World itself, this sword is unparalleled by any kind of power. She also as an ability to transform into her Abyssal Form. In the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, as she featured there as her real form Xiara, is also able to harness the supernatural abilities of telekinesis and telepathy, allowing her to manipulate objects and minds. Vigilance Chronicles Terrorize .....To be added. Utopia .....To be added. Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is the main character of the plot in this series as all the stories revolve around her. Prologue Born as an orphan with no traces of her origin found, Konomi was sent to the same orphanage as Mihoru, as a nameless girl during that period, where she adopted her original name that only she will inherent alone: Konomi Kurohana. (Her story between this point of prologue can be seen in Mihoru article) After her ascension, the newly formed Midnight Flower reigns terror upon the world, causing Euros, Afrius and Ameria under their influence as their government took over. Asaiha is the last country to be able to resist Midnight Flower's might, with the Riso Operatives as their backbone of resistance, starting the war between Asaiha and Midnight Flower. Meanwhile, Konomi lost some of her powers due to her changing process into a Supernatural . She soon discovers that her lost power has become one of her nemesis, Rinoka. Trivia * Konomi is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. As a result, she does not originally exist within world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that she exist within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. * Her last name, Kurohana, literally means "Black Flower". ** It is also shared with her creator's pen name, but with different spelling in Japanese (her last name use Kanji, the pen name use Hiragana). ** She is '''not '''Kurohana's mascot. ** She use many disguise name, and is a character in Darklight Chronicle with most alternative name known. * It is confirmed that she is a reincarnated Nokohime, due to their similar appearance. ** She is born from the unfortunate family that bought the necklace that has Deity's soul within, as the mother wears it, her soul transfer into the womb, as the result she is pregnant without even need of mutual relationship, this marks the return of Nokohime as a new flesh. ** Although she is a reincarnated Nokohime, she does not remember her past life until she become her true form. * As a physical manifestation, Konomi's physical form is a body of Zephyr until Episode Ex where she able to materialize her real self in Temporal World. * Her human appearance is based on Hatsune Miku, the virtual idol which is CRYPTON Future Media's Vocaloid. * Her clothing (and possibly the pale skin color) is based on Black★Rock Shooter, Huke's OC. * She has most namesake and title character in Darklight Chronicles. * Her Amelia's Eye is an inspiration from Tokyo Ghoul where the series' ghouls bear black pupils and red irises. In that case, Konomi is basically like a 'One-eyed ghoul' in parallel to her supernaturality. ** Konomi is parallel to Eto Yoshimura in Tokyo Ghoul, as they can both transform into alternate form (Yokai/Shikai Form and Kakuja, respectively) * Konomi and Mihoru are childhood friends. * She is seems to be a lesbian (despite married with a guy in the end) due to her past, but the only known character she ever has relationship with is Mato. But still, they didn't take their relationship seriously. ** She has clothing fetish, which in this case, it's a pants (implies that she refuse to take it off) * Although Kurone is supernatural like Konomi, she is still not as powerful as her.Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series